


Ride

by preludedArtist



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: hnnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludedArtist/pseuds/preludedArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ride on the motorbike probably wasn't a short one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> None of the dialogue is mine. The rest is but other than that the dialogue belongs to the (first?) cutscene and to the trailer. YO I have not written fic in more than a year and the fact that this is my first Transistor fic made me hesitant to write at all. Hell I haven't even played the game but I'm far too deep in to get out. Free me.

The wind whips and weaves through her hair almost violently as the sound of the motorbike growls on the silent road. She rides without a sound, eyes squinted as the rough breeze of speeding blew wind and strands of hair into her eyes. She doesn't dare to bring her hand up to brush the red locks away, a part of her nervous about dropping the Transistor or losing control of the bike.

'Thanks for the lift.' She repeats the phrase in her head, nearly unable to hide the growing smirk on her face. His humor reliefs her in a way, sending a nostalgic mood for just one second for the moments before the event from last night.

Red thinks he can see her. He could see many things, hell, he could see things right before she could. It was helpful for when she didn't spot the Process soon enough.

She brings her gaze to her left, seeing the bright yet dull blue hue of the sky, almost as if it would be night time soon. She's unsure. She doesn't think there would be anyone voting for colors right now. From this point of the bridge the city looked far away and blurred by the atmospheric perspective. The buildings nearby seemed to grow closer and for the first time she's almost intimidated by how big Cloudbank was. How the lack of people from when she wandered her way through the city nearly caused her to want to shrink down. There was never a time where the paved streets were silent and empty. The Transistor was practically echoing off the walls and wide open spaces as he had spoken.  
She finally spots the split off the main interstate. It was either turn to go back or keep going to get as far away from this mess as possible.

If the Transistor felt the messy turn he hasn't mentioned it.

"Hi."

She gives him a glance, her skin giving off a brief blue glow as the mechanized sword lit up with the word.

"You turned left."

Red nods in affirmation, lips pursed as she stared at the road ahead.

"... Thought we were gonna skip town."

She nods again, gripping the handlebars of the motorbike a little tighter. She's going to do this. She has to go back and find answers.

"We're going back there." The transistor almost sounds affronted. She surprised him and she could tell. "You met these things. They do not have a sense of humor. They will track you down, wipe you out, and take whatever's left of me. Back to those two-bit Camerata pieces of trash."

For a moment Red thinks he's trying to convince her- perhaps beg her not to go. But she knew him. And he knew her. The both of them seemed to know this about each other. Perhaps the two of them were not going to get out of whatever this is but she promises to herself and her Transistor that neither were the four who caused this. Had they created those strange mechanical creatures that fought at every turn? Why were those large walls appearing all over? Why did the city looked as it it were being erased? She wasn't sure just what was happening but after that attempt of getting her killed she was just dying to find out. She figured he was, too, if he wasn't already-

"Look, whatever you're thinking. Do me a favor."

She flickers another glance at him and he briefly lights up without saying anything, most likely acknowledging her look. She briefly wonders what it was like in there; if he just looks up into the sky and sees her.

"Don't let me go."

Red speeds up, leaning forward from the feeling of velocity; the motorbike did not disappoint when it came down to speed. It roars once more down the long road.

"I always thought 'it's hard to make new friends.'"

His voice brings her to attention.

"But making enemies. I guess that's easy. We got four problems. We saw their faces."

She thinks of Sybil, someone she had come close to trust. She's heard of the Administrator- longest to stay in his field.

"We know their names. Know what they're capable of. They'll find us again."

She knows.

"They'll find you and finish the job."

_She knows._

"Unless you find them first."

The city of Cloudbank becomes closer and bigger in her view as the motorbike speeds on.

"You always have a plan," Once more the Transistor lights up without saying a word. For a moment it reminds Red of how his expression had used to light up whenever he had grinned at her. "And now you have something more."


End file.
